The binding of biopolymers, in particular nucleic acids, to solid support or carrier surfaces is generally obtained to date by the following alternatives:    1) Applying biopolymers (e.g. nucleic acids) to surfaces: Here above all poly-L-lysine coated glass supports and nylon membranes are used. In this case, the biopolymers are bound to the support by means of charging. When poly-L-lysine coated glass supports are used, it is disadvantageous that no covalent linkage takes place between the coated surface and the biopolymer. The support can only be used once. Furthermore, there are virtually no possibilities of optimizing the distance between biopolymer and support. When nylon membranes are used, it is disadvantageous for the biopolymers to be also largely bound only by means of charging. Although the support may be used several times, it is not possible to optimize the distance between biopolymer and support.    2) In situ structure of biopolymers (e.g. nucleic acids) on surfaces: Here common linker systems are used which originate from the biopolymer synthesis on porous CPG materials. The linker molecules used are usually polyethylene glycol, in particular tetra- or hexaethylene glycol. The linker molecules are usually applied by cost-intensive reagents in analogy to the phosphoramidite chemistry. Mass production and the application of charges are unfortunately not possible.
All of these methods also have the drawback of lacking flexibility, and the biopolymers can only be applied on the surface in very limited numbers.